No Need For Lullabies, You're Already The Sweetest Rhyme
by sweetlikecinnamon
Summary: "Like Santana," Brittany grins, taking the towel from her lap to clean the corner of his mouth. "Santana Banana," and if that isn't enough to throw Evan over the edge into a fit of laughter, it's the way Brittany carefully presses the banana to his nose that does it. Pure Brittana baby fluff drabble.


He's perfect; chubby, light skinned with blue eyes that vividly match Brittany's own eccentric shade of blue. It's Santana's favorite feature on them both.

Santana's _not_ dumb. She knows exactly how genetics work for a lesbian couple, but that doesn't stop her from claiming Evan as her own. Despite the obvious physical differences that clearly say he's _Brittany_ entirely.

But, despite Santana's knowledge, she can't help but feel like Evan's a part of her too. He's charming when need be, a complete and utter punk to get what he wants. Matched with a striking personality that oozes nothing but sweet, sweet kisses. It's the best of both worlds, and Santana relishes in the fact that she has the two perfect assortments to her life.

—

When she walks in on Brittany and Evan, making use of the sunny day out on their beachside porch, she lingers behind. Her shoulder presses against the frame of their sliding wall, ignoring the pinch of the material as she settles against the cool metal to watch her family. (And fuck, does that sound wonderful.)

"Banana," Brittany grins. She's perched down on her knees, Evan in his little booster seat with the table out in front of him. Brittany's on the other side, peeling the banana while Evan giggles his approval of her choice in fruit. His fingers wiggle and clench into a fist, trying their best to reach out for Brittany who's only a few inches away. When he can't exactly reach her, he pouts.

Santana's heart all but melts with the jut of his bottom lip. It's so reminiscent of Brittany that her heart aches in want. She wants to sit next to her, hold Brittany's hand, but it almost seems like she'd be intruding. Privy to a moment of a family that doesn't deserve her. (She's being silly, of course.)

"Banana," Evan repeats, his giggle echoing in contrast to the crash of the waves behind them. The only prove to add to the scenery, Santana's brown eyes gauging into every detail of the scenario so that it stays secluded in the confines of her heart.

Brittany hands Evan the first piece, to which he greedily takes. It's in his mouth, slobbered pieces against his lips while he chews with an open mouth. His teeth are growing in, and Brittany understands why the banana gives him a sense of relief.

"Like Santana," Brittany grins, taking the towel from her lap to clean the corner of his mouth. "_Santana Banana_," and if that isn't enough to throw Evan over the edge into a fit of laughter, it's the way Brittany carefully presses the banana to his nose that does it. The smudge is evident against his skin, his blue eyes crossing in attempt to note it. He's practically doubling over in an eruption of giggles, repeating 'Santana banana' in different octaves, until he finds one to stick with.

"You're a silly billy," Brittany laughs too, inching forward to kiss away the smudge of banana she's placed on his nose.

"Santana banana!" Evan's finally noticed Santana near the door. His chubby palm lifts up, crushing the rest of the banana, much to Brittany's dismay, in his grip as he points to her.

Her presence seems to have startled Brittany, blonde hair whipping instantly to see the truth behind Evan's words.

"You're home," her voice is but a mere whisper, and it takes all of Santana's strength not to fall apart there. "I didn't think you'd be back for another week."

Brittany hates it when she's away, but if that isn't an usher to join them, then Santana doesn't know what she'll do. She settles herself into Brittany's side; Santana's grateful for the way Brittany's arms still encompass her as though she's never left.

Brittany places the softest kiss to the top of her forehead. "I missed you," she doesn't say anything else, because Santana knows this is a conversation for later. For when there's tears, love, and stories to tell about Berlin and Europe.

They don't want to ruin the serenity they have of the beach and Evan with business, so Santana replies instantly. "I love you." She presses a kiss to Brittany's lips before Evan chimes in that he wants one too. "And you."


End file.
